La Poupée de Porcelaine
by Makoeh
Summary: Inspiré du film Pere & Flic, ac James Franco&Robert DeNiro. Enfant rejeté, plongé dans l'enfer de la drogue, Joey LaMarca se laisse convaincre que la mort est sa seule perspective d'avenir. Jusqu'a l'arrivée d'une personne qui pourrait changer toute sa vi
1. Joey Nova

Le jour ou Katie est arrivée à Long Beach? Tout le monde s'en souvient.

Tout le monde se souvient de ce visage de poupée, de ses tenues féminines, de sa candeur que tous ou presque prenaient pour de la niaiserie.

Une fille comme ça... ça ne s'était jamais vu. Elle paraissait toute droit sortie des beaux quartiers pavillonaires d'une banlieue aisée, et tout en elle contrastait avec la noirceur et la décadence du paysage de Long Beach.

L'arrivée de Katie avait marqué tout le monde, parce qu'elle avait changé leurs regards sur eux même et sur le monde qui les entourait.

Mais s'il y avait une personne dont Katie avait irrémédiablement métamorphosé à jamais la vie, c'était bien Joey LaMarca...

Un autre jour gris et humide se levait sur la plage terne de Long Beach. Un nouveau jour en enfer pour Joseph LaMarca, qu'ici tout le monde appelait Joey Nova. Nova, comme la Chevy Nova qu'il conduisait, unique fierté des vestiges des relation houleuses qu'il avait entretenues depuis l'adolescence avec son pere. Joey, parce que s'appeller Joseph, pamis la communauté de toxicos de Long Beach, ça le faisait pas.

Joey s'était fait jeter à la rue par sa mere une fois de plus, il y avait bienôt 3 semaines maintenant. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir pourrir sur pied, rongé par l'héroïne. Elle ne supportait plus les mensonges, les vols, les coups de fils récurents de dealers qui réclamaient des dettes dont le montant se creusait de plus en plus vers des profondeurs abyssales, elle ne supportait plus les seringues, le sang dans l'évier de la salle de bain, les bagarres où il avait plus d'une fois risqué sa peau, elle ne supportait plus de le voir rentrer à tout heure du jour ou de la nuit pour mieux repartir aussitot. Mais par dessus tout, elle se savait incapable d'aider son propre fils à se sortir de l'engrenage où il s'était retrouvé coincé, et elle ne supportait plus de lire son propre échec sur son visage émacié.

La seule différence entre cette fois ci et les autres fois, c'était que cette fois ci semblait etre la bonne.

Elle avait changé les serrures, ne repondait plus au téléphone. Elle avait tiré une bonne fois pour toute un trait sur ce fils si imparfait qu'elle avait honte de n'avoir su proteger. Comme si en ignorant son existence il allait réellement finir par disparaitre.

Ce qui, au fond, n'était pas impossible.

Son pere, quand à lui, n'avait meme pas ce genre de préocupations à son sujet. Ses parents avaient divorcé quand il était gosse, un divorce tres difficile pour mettre fin à une histoire qui n'aurait en vérité jamais du commencer. Son pere n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à leur famille, trop préoccupé par son tavail, et sa mere quand à elle avait commencé à le tromper des les premiers mois de leur unions, avec une myriade de types divers et variés. De cette union cahotique était né Joey, que 19 ans apres ses parents tentaient d'effacer entieremen de leur vie pour supprimer les dernieres traces de leur union.

Son pere l'avait abandonné, lui et sa mere, apres le divorce. Il avait déménagé à New-York, et à ce que Joey avait apprit par la suite, coulait des jours heureux dans son petit appart' tranquille, partageant son temps entre le boulot et sa nouvelle copine, une nana d'une quarantaine d'année qui avait eu la bonne idée d'habiter le palier du dessous. Une femme bien. Avec caniche nain et carré-brushing toujours impeccable, un poste de secretaire dans l'édition, et des rhododendrons en pots devant sa porte.

Tout le contraire de sa mere qui, quand elle n'etait pas à pointer à la boite d'intérim, tranait en vieilles savates, peignoir élimés, les cheveux gras et la clope au bec dans leur ancienne maison de Long Beach, tombant progressivement en ruine faute d'avoir été entretenue depuis top longtemps.

Mais même si au fond, il comprenait un peu son pere, rien en changerait le fait que c'était sa mere qui s'était occupée de lui, et lui qui s'était tiré en le laissant derriere lui, dans le meme sac que son ex-femme, son ex-maison, son ex-ville, et son ex-vie.

Enfin, maintenant au moins ils étaient quittes. Au final ils avaient tous les deux finit par le rayer de leurs vies comme l'erreur la plus monumentale de leur vie.

Et avec un peu de chance, leur voeu pourrait bien se réaliser sous peu. S'il ne mourrait pas de froid, de faim, ou dans une bagarre de dealers sur la jetée, de toute façon, la drogue de moins en moins pure qu'il s'injectait chaque jour pour supporter la réalité des choses finirait bientôt par le tuer.

Mais le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que leur indifférence et leur dégout avaient fini par le convaincre que dans son cas, mourir était peu etre justement la meilleure chose à faire.


	2. Katie

Le jour où Katie à atteri dans la vie de Joey marquait justement la fin de sa 3e semaine d'exclusion.

Contrairement aux esperances de la majorité , il était toujous plus ou moins en vie, subsistant comme il pouvait avec ce qu'il réussissait à glaner ça et là. Privé de ressources en la personne de sa mere, il était désormais obligé de vendre le peu qu'il possédait pour pouvoir se procurer sa dose quotidienne de came malpropre qui elle, contrairement à ses revenus, ne cessait de croitre.

Quand il n'avait plus eu suffisament d'objet de valeur à dilapider, il avait commencer à voler. Le principe était simple: la nuit tombée, il entrait par effraction dans le cabinet d'un medecin ou d'un vétérinaire, on se servait et on revendait le tout à un dealer. Parfois, quand le manque était trop fort ou les temps particulierement durs, il en profitait pour se servir lui même avant de revendre les produits.

C'était de la mort en barre, il le savait. S'injecter des calmants distillés pour des boeufs ou des chevaux, même en prenant soin de limiter les doses, c'était comme s'injecter du vinaigre directement dans les veines. Il pouvait clapser sec à chacune de ces piqures, il en était conscient, mais quand le manque vous controle, il n'y a plus rien que l'on ne ferait pas pour se soulager, quitte à signer son propre arret de mort.

Et au fond, n'étais ce pas ce qu'il esperait secretement? Une mort rapide, efficace, le poison qui vous remonte directement au coeur et tourne définitivement l'alimentation sur off...

Mais une fois de plus, la mort n'avait pas été de la partie la nuit derniere, quand il avait braqué ce petit cabinet de la zone industrielle. Il était dans un tel état de fébrilité pourtant, qu'il lui avait fallu s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à forcer la serrure, et qu'une bonne partie des flacons avaient fini au sol, incapable de tenir dans ses mains agitées de tremblement incontrolables. Le manque. La fatigue. L'organisme qui lutte, qui se révulse pour expluser le poison, mais qui en même temps hurle et se débat pour qu'on perce de nouveau une veine, pour qu'on injecte une derniere fois dans le tourbillon du sang le liquide saint qui enfin mettra fin aux souffrances.

Il était dans un tel état qu'il aurait esperé mourir sur place, dans ce cabinet au carelage vert sordide, l'aiguille plantée dans son bras qui avait depuis longtemps viré au gris. On l'aurait trouvé, au matin, on l'aurait enterrée, sa mere aurait peu etre pleuré un peu, son pere aurait peut etre fait le déplacement pour l'occasion, mais au fond, tous deux auraient été soulagés, et la vie de tout le monde aurait été grandement facilitée.

C'est probablement ce qui se serait passé s'il avait eu les moyens de s'injecter une vraie dose. De véritable drogue. Pure.

Mais il avait du se contenter de quelques amphetamines et d'une généreuse dose d'antidépresseur. Suffisant pour achever un homme, mais son organisme à lui était habituée à plus sérieux depuis trop longtemps pour s'en formaliser.

TBC.


	3. 22 Random

Le soleil peinait à percer à travers l'épaisseur des nuages de pluie qui planaient dangeureusement bas au dessus de la plage. Tout autour était gris. S'il avait fallu un mot pour définir Long Beach, outre "sordide" et "sale", c'est celui là que Joey aurait choisi: "gris".

Gris, comme le ciel. Gris, comme les murs de bétons éventrés qui tournaient leurs fondations rouillées comme pour crever le ciel. Gris, comme la couleur du sable sur toute la longueur de cette foutue plage qui avait fait la gloire de la ville dans un passé depuis longtemps révolu. Gris, comme cette mare dégeulasse qu'on osait appeler la mer et qui léchait continuellement le sable, la jetée, les rochers, froide, sombre, glauque. Gris, comme la fumée des gaz d'échappement de New York qui venaient polluer l'air jusqu'ici. Gris, comme son teint, sans aucune variation depuis des mois maintenant. Le teint d'un cadavre, d'un fantôme.

TBC.


End file.
